Interruptions
by xKireyy
Summary: Minato likes Kushina but every time they're together they're always interrupted. Will he ever get what he wants? MinaKushi; fluff oneshot; Complete.


**Hola everyone ^^**

**I just love MinaKushi and I've always wanted to write a story about them but never had the time to XD but I had two hours to spare so I wrote this...and the idea just popped in my head randomly when I looked at a mug in Hard Rock Café…**

**This is a modern day fic and Minato and Kushina are both 17**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything!**

* * *

Minato was sitting in his house reading a book when he heard a knock on the door. He grumbled as he bookmarked his spot and stood up.

He walked over to the door, and opened it, letting in a gust of cold air and also revealing Kushina, the hotheaded girl he had met a while back. Minato blinked, puzzled as to why she was here.

"Kushina?" He questioned.

"Hey," She said with a small smile on her face, playing with the ends of her pink scarf, "I know this is sudden but are you doing anything right now?"

"No," He replied.

"Oh, then would you want to come out with me? My friends and I are going bowling and they said we can all invite someone."

Minato glanced at the clock in his living room.

"Sure, I'd love to come." He answered with a smile.

Kushina clapped her hands together. "That's great! Meet me at the park in thirty minutes!" She ran off, her boots crunching on the snow beneath her.

Minato smiled as he watched her leave, and then shivered and closed the door.

**XxXxXxX**

Minato looked around in awe as the bowling alley was lively with people, music and lights. Kushina saw his reaction and giggled.

"Pretty cool, huh?" She asked him.

"I've never seen a bowling alley this colorful," He mused.

"Well, it is one of the best ones," She said, "that's why we came here!"

"Hey Kushina, come over here!" Mikoto said, one of the redhead's friends.

Kushina and Minato walked over to the group and Mikoto held out two pairs of shoes with a smile on her face.

"I already got everyone's shoes and bowling balls so we can start playing!"

Minato and Kushina graciously took the shoes and put them on and Mikoto registered everyone's names into the machine. They started playing and Kushina was up after Minato.

"Come on Kushina! Get a strike! Don't let him beat ya!" One of her friends encouraged. She sent Minato a sour glare and he blinked, confused.

"I'll beat him for sure, ya know!" Kushina aimed and sent the ball flying down the lane and the ball hit the pins, taking all of them out at the same time.

"I did it!" She exclaimed, watching the screen as it said _STRIKE!_

Minato smiled and stood up, walking over to the vending machine to buy a drink.

He inserted the money and chose the drink he wanted. The bottled water fell down with a _thunk _and he felt a tap on his shoulder.

"Are you having fun?" Kushina asked. Minato looked back at her.

"Yeah," He said, reaching down to get the drink out of the compartment, looking back at Kushina.

"You're just mad that I'm beating you so far, ya know!" Kushina said, smirking.

Minato went to make a witty reply, but he was stopped by the glow he saw in Kushina's green eyes. They showed anticipation but amusement, along with genuine happiness.

Minato attempted to swallow the lump that suddenly appeared in his throat, but to no avail. He opened his mouth to say something, but he was speechless.

Kushina tilted her head in confusion. "Something wrong?"

Minato suddenly began to lean forward, giving Kushina all the hints that were required.

She too, complied, and stood on her tippy-toes, awaiting the scene that was about to unfold.

Minato slowly leaned closer, his lips inches from Kushina's.

_It's now or never, _He thought, closing his eyes.

"Hey, Kushina!"

Minato tore away from Kushina in embarrassment, scratching the back of his head. Kushina held her breath for a moment angrily, then let it out. She looked over to her friend that had called her name.

"Kushina! Come back over here it's your turn!"

"What about my turn?" Minato said out loud, though not meaning too.

"We skipped Minato's turn so you can kick his butt!"

Minato irritably opened up the water and took a long drink. Kushina slowly shook her head and apologized to Minato before they went back to the group of friends.

* * *

The bowling incident had been a week ago, and tonight, Minato was sure that he would succeed. He had planned out everything accordingly: Kushina meets him at the park, they go out to eat, and when he takes her home and they're on her doorstep, he steps into action. It was so original, yet Minato didn't care.

He looked at the clock and decided that he would be early for once, instead of arriving just as she got there.

Minato grabbed his jacket since he knew it would be chilly tonight. As he left his apartment, he accidentally left his cell phone on the counter.

He arrived at the park and mulled over the scenery. There were a two kids playing on the slide, screaming and giggling as they were trying to catch each other. Minato had long ago decided that he wanted to get married and have kids, but he didn't know when the right time would be.

Minato heard his name being called, and a smile appeared on his face. He saw Kushina running towards him, her cheeks and nose red from the cold weather.

"Sorry, am I late?" She said as she drew closer to him, panting.

"No, I was actually early this time," He said.

"What? You, early?" She questioned with sarcastic disbelief, "It seems every time we meet here you get here the same time as me."

"I had a change of heart," He grinned, motioning for her to follow him.

Kushina let out a small hum as she gladly followed him.

Meanwhile, at Minato's apartment, his phone began to ring, putting it instantly to voicemail.

**XxXxXxX**

Minato was panicking. He was walking her home and everything had gone according to plan so far, but he was getting too nervous all of the sudden.

_Is it because I planned it out? I guess these things just happen if they happen…not if they're planned,_ Minato vexed as he exhaled, making a small puff of frosty breath disperse around him.

Minato and Kushina stepped onto the patio, the dim light making Kushina's eyes sparkle more than it seemed that they had too. She nervously looked up at him, making Minato's heart pound.

"So…"

"I had a good time tonight, ya know." Kushina smiled.

Minato blinked, trying to keep his composure. "Y-Yeah, me too."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Minato put his third step into action.

Kushina caught on once more, and not hesitating to imitate Minato's actions. The two felt each other's breath on their lips when there was a clicking sound and the door swung open.

Kushina's dad looked unfazed at the scene in front of him. Minato had jumped away from Kushina in surprise and was scratching the back of his head and she was fiddling with the ends of her orange scarf.

"Kushina, I told you to be home at ten."

Kushina looked at her cellphone and frowned. "It's ten-o'-three, dad."

"Yes, three minutes past the time you had to get home!" He exclaimed. He scrutinized Minato, making him fidget.

"Try something more original than kissing my daughter on the doorstep, boy. Next time I won't be so lenient with time!" He stormed into the house and Kushina sighed.

"Sorry about my dad," She offered a small smile, making Minato feel slightly reassured.

"No, it was my fault. We took too long walking here." Minato began to walk down the steps.

"Minato, it wasn't–"

"Hey, it's alright," He looked back at Kushina, who had a scowl on her face and still fiddling with the ends of her scarf, "I'll keep better track of time next time." He offered her a smile.

Kushina's face softened as she took a step forward, meeting Minato eye-for-eye.

"Look, I'm as tall as you finally," She joked.

"Only this once," Minato replied cheekily. He was about to say something else before the door opened again with Kushina's dad standing there expectantly.

"I'll see you later, Minato." She said, giving him one last smile before walking in her house past her dad.

Minato wasted no time getting out of sight from her father.

* * *

When Minato opened the door and turned on the light, he was greeted with trash all around the house and a large man with white hair lying on his couch with a bottle of Sake in his hands.

"Heyyooooo Minatoooo, what'cha been up to while…" The man trailed off before he shook his head and continued his sentence, "I was…gone?"

Minato shut the door behind him and sighed. "Jiraya, when did you get here?"

"I left a message on your…cellular…phone," Jiraya said, attempting to sit up.

"You did?" Minato felt in his pockets for his phone, but then saw it lying on the counter.

"Ya leave it home while you were on a–" Jiraya hiccupped, "date?"

"Apparently," Minato walked over to the counter and flipped through his phone.

"So who was the lucky girl tonight?" Jiraya said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Her name is Kushina," Minato answered half-heartedly.

"Ku–shina? Like *Kushi? The one girl that sacrificed herself to the serpent on that one night?" Jiraya said, lying back down on the couch, his words becoming more and more incoherent.

"No, different Kushina." Minato said, not even paying attention anymore.

"Ohhh, I heard that Kushi was lovely!" Jiraya said, a creepy grin appearing on his face, "Everyone in the village wanted a piece of that–"

Minato threw the nearest object at Jiraya to make him quiet, which happened to be a dishrag. "Keep your fantasies to yourself."

"One day you'll thank me, Minato! You'll wonder about all these wonderful positions you could try and you'll know all about them because of me~!"

Minato shook his head hopelessly.

* * *

Minato had scheduled another date with Kushina, but this time he just invited her to watch a movie at his house. He promised her father that he wouldn't try anything inappropriate–not just for her dad's sake but because Minato wouldn't have anyways. He had also made Jiraya promise to stay in the guest bedroom, deciding that his mentor was best to leave the two alone before he made any snide comment about how well Kushina would be at certain things.

There was a knock on the door and Minato cheerfully opened it and saw Kushina standing there with a black scarf wrapped around her neck.

"You're here," Minato stated, lacking anything else to say.

"I'm here," She repeated.

Minato let her in and she slowly took off her scarf and her coat and Minato hung them up on the coat rack.

"This is a nice place," Kushina said cheerfully, looking around as she slipped her shoes off.

"It's not much, but it's perfect." Minato said fondly.

"Is it just you that lives here?" She asked, a serious tone entering her voice.

"Usually. Sometimes my mentor drops by for a visit." Minato said, wondering if Jiraya would stay true to his word.

"So you're here by yourself?"

Minato seemed to be surprised by the question, making Kushina blush.

"U-Um…not like that! I-I was just wondering!"

Minato laughed. "Yes, I live here by myself. As for your next question, it does get lonely occasionally."

"That wasn't my next question," She muttered.

"Then what was it?" He asked.

"It's nothing," Kushina dismissed. "So what movie are we watching?"

Minato's eyebrows furrowed but he decided to let the topic slide. Kushina went and sat down on the couch while he set up the movie.

"It's called **Koizora."

"Koizora? Like that super romantic movie?" Kushina asked incredulously.

"Hey, there's nothing wrong with guys watching romantic movies. They're inspiring." Minato defended.

Kushina let out a chuckle. "Alright then, Mr. Inspirational ***Amorous."

Minato shook his head with a smile on his face. He walked into the kitchen and got out two cups. "Would you like anything to drink?"

"If you have hot chocolate, that would be great."

Soon, the hot chocolate was made and the movie had started. Minato and Kushina weren't sitting super close to each other, but they were sitting a close enough distance that Minato was having a hard time focusing on the movie.

_Should I try putting my arm around her? No, that's too original. What about if she gets cold? Wait, that's not possible since I made sure the room was a perfect temperature. Should I just go for it and go against what I promised her dad? That would definitely make me unable to date Kushina ever again. Man, what should I do?_

"Mi~na~to~" Kushina called out.

"What?" He jumped.

"Are you even paying attention to the movie?" She questioned.

"Uh…"

"I take that as a no."

"Sorry, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing," He said a little too quickly.

Kushina scrutinized him and Minato swore she got that look from her dad.

"Alright then, don't let me help you. Just leave me in the blue. Not knowing what's going on…" Kushina dramatically rested her head on the back of the couch, then looked at Minato through slit eyes, hoping he would say something.

Minato tried to ignore the look she was giving him and eventually she gave up. Kushina got engrossed in the movie again and she was close to tears as Hiro said his final goodbyes.

Minato looked at her confused, wondering why she would cry over a movie. The actor was still alive and it was just a movie, so why was it affecting her so much?

"Kushina?" Minato said softly. She looked at him through watery eyes, "is something wrong?"

She pulled her knees up to her chin and looked at the floor. "I know what it's like to lose someone to a disease," Her eyes averted to the television, "it's hard to get over. Sometimes you never get over it, ya know."

Minato looked back at the television and then it hit him. "Your mother…right?"

Kushina nodded sullenly. Minato frowned and decided to turn off the movie, knowing it would be best not to make painful memories resurface. He had already seen the movie, and knowing what happens at the end, he definitely didn't want to be in a depressing mood.

He was now unsure what to do. Did he put his arms around her and tell her it'll be okay? Does he do anything at all?

Minato decided not to have anymore Plan A's and B's or schedules but to just go with it.

He scooted closer to Kushina and put his arm around her. She looked up at him, her mouth pressed in a thin line.

"It's hard…I know." He left it at that.

Kushina smiled softly and Minato's heart began to race. Does he try to kiss her again? Even after he's miserably failed two times?

_Sure, why not?_

But this time Kushina surprised Minato by leaning forward first. This was the first time she had ever been brave enough to even attempt something like this.

Minato was so ecstatic, that when he began to lean forward and it seemed like they wouldn't be interrupted, his hopes were crushed when Jiraya came bursting through the door.

"HEYYY MINATO! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE ALL THE HOTTIES IN THIS APARTMENT COMPLEX! I JUST MET ONE–oh hey is this the babe Kushina you were talking about?"

Minato wanted to wither away and die.

* * *

After the incident in his apartment, things had gotten somewhat awkward between Minato and Kushina. They hadn't spoken in over a couple of weeks, and it was the day before Christmas.

Minato was out walking when the park that he and Kushina always met at when they were going out. He fondly remembered seeing two small children play there – mostly arguing about who was winning – and just having a good time.

He walked into the perimeter of the park and a gust of cold air passed by him. He inhaled and exhaled, pondering the smell of winter. Minato pulled the scarf up above his lips and went and sat on the frozen swing.

Minato slowly rocked back and forth, watching as the snow slowly began to fall from the sky. He had long lost track of time, so it could as well be three in the morning for all he knew.

Minato began to drift off and his eyes slowly closed, but flew open when he heard footsteps behind him. He swung his head around and startled the girl.

"Kushina? What are you doing here?"

She nervously shuffled her feet in the snow. "I came here to think. Like I usually do, ya know."

The two stared at each other for a moment before Kushina sat down in the swing next to Minato.

"So…you come here often?" Minato questioned.

"Mhm."

There was a deep silence between the two.

"How has your dad been doing?" Minato asked.

"Fine."

_Okay, this is going nowhere. She obviously doesn't want to talk, so I should just leave. _Minato stood up.

"Where are you going?" Kushina asked, watching him as he walked towards the exit of the park.

"Home. It's getting late and Jiraya will be worried–" He felt her grab his hand.

"Stay," She said after a minute, looking at the ground.

Minato looked at her, still not convinced.

Kushina sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry I haven't spoken to you or answered your calls. I just…didn't know what to do, ya know."

Minato stayed silent.

"This is the first time I've ever really dated someone consecutively, and I didn't want things to go too far too fast. But I also didn't want to stay in the same place…so I did the only thing I know how to do. I ran away from a problem I was having. It seemed like you knew what you were doing, and I didn't want to hold you back. So really–"

"You? Hold me back?" Minato said with amusement in his tone. Kushina seemed confused. He elaborated, "You're the first person I've dated more than once. How would I know what I'm doing if every girl is different? I can't ever figure them out…"

Kushina giggled and adjusted her yellow scarf with her free hand. "We don't really know that much about each other, do we?"

"Well, we never really had time to talk to each other personally."

"We did, we just talked about other things besides ourselves." Kushina corrected.

Minato smiled. "Yeah."

The same nerve-racking feeling came flooding over Minato as he realized the situation they were in.

Alone in a park.

No one here except them.

No possible interruptions.

Maybe he could do it right this time.

"May I?" He quietly requested.

"You never had to ask in the first place," Kushina answered.

Minato brought his hands up to Kushina's face as he slowly leaned in. Kushina smiled brightly as their lips connected for the first time.

Kushina brought her hands up to Minato's chest before they wrapped around his neck.

The kiss was slow and passionate. Their lips moved in sync with each other's until they both pulled away.

Minato's heart was pounding so loudly he thought Kushina could hear it. The two were both blushing but it could easily be mistaken for being cold.

"Hey," He said quietly, leaning his forehead on Kushina's.

"Hmm?"

"You're wearing a yellow scarf and I'm wearing a red scarf."

Kushina's eyebrows furrowed, not comprehending the point he was trying to make.

"It's the color of our hair," He said, smiling as her face lit up in understanding.

She leaned in for another kiss, which Minato complied.

**XxXxXxX**

Later, when Minato was at home in his bed, he realized what had been going wrong the entire time. He was trying to hard to make happen how he wanted it to go. He never once thought of how Kushina might've felt.

"Hey kiddo," Jiraya appeared in his doorway, "you get some sleep, alright? I'm heading off early tomorrow and I want you to escort me to the airport!"

Minato chuckled. "Alright, alright."

"Don't think about Kushina too much or it'll fry your brain," The man said, a small smile on his face. He left Minato to his thoughts.

_Kushina…I wonder how she felt about tonight,_ Minato pondered.

_I guess the only way to find out is to invite her on another date._

* * *

**Aaaaaaand I'm drowning in a puddle of fluff right now. That was the first kiss scene ever that I wrote that wasn't…..hardcore? XDD;;**

***Kushi is the Sake brewer from Okami (the video game) who was the chosen maiden to be sacrificed by Orochi (YAY FOR VIDEO GAME REFERENCES) I felt like adding that in there for kicks and giggles.**

****Koizora is about a girl who wants to fall in love and her guy-friends friend calls her one night and they becomes friends. (something like that. It's a rather depressing movie)**

*****Amorous is someone who's a romantic.**

**I think that's it for translation thingys and such…**

**Thank you for reading! Please review and Happy Thanksgiving!^^**


End file.
